Eyes that Kill
by IceShadowKitsune
Summary: When I was born, my life was a collaboration of pink, cars, and mashed peas. Currently, my life is a collaboration of; green, death, power, and ninjas.    Bad summary, good story.
1. Scroll:1

-When I was born, my life was a collaboration of pink, cars, and mashed peas.

-By the time I was five my life only changed to Pink, Cars, Ice cream, and a baby brother.

-Skipping forward to when I was twelve, My life changed to Pink, Cars, Brother. Death. When I reached the age of twelve, the father whom I had come to love so much. Was killed by the very thing I loved since I was born. A car accident. Ironically, a pink car.

-For the next few years, I was met with trying to outrun my own fears. Except, in a simple way; a different life met my eyes. Through the passage of a well. There, I fell in love, adopted a kit. And was accepted into the family of an Inu-yukai. As his sister of course. But, even though that all happened. My life fell when I was shoved back through the well.

-And left to never see that family again. The only marks; a cursed jewel, and a crescent moon on the inside of each of my wrists. On my right, a blue moon, almost indigo. Facing the respective arms way. (right) Symbolizing that I, Kagome Higurashi am a blood bonded sister to the lord of the west.

-And on my left wrist, a green crescent moon facing downwards, towards my body. On the outer curvature, a small red dot. The green almost emerald coloring used in the Kitsune marks The placement And red dot stating that I am the non-maternal mother of a full yukai kitsune.

- The combination of both Inu, and Kitsune yukai, along with the healing powers of a miko traits. Melded together to make me a full Miko, with the abilities of a kitsune and Inu. Along with the life length, of a full yukai.

-And always venturing around the warring states era gave me an unsatible need for camping. And as soon as soon as I finished my education, surprisingly ahead by two years. Apparently, even though I missed about a year of school, my studies were average. And with my knowledge in herbs, botany was a breeze. And my strength from strutting around Japan gave me top skills in physical education.

-So, like any high School free teen' I left home. Mostly to camp for the summer. Only coming home for the solstice, and Jii-chans birthday. But that's the normal. Currently, my life is a collaboration of; green, death, power, and ninjas.

-Today started like any regular. But by mid after noon I could already tell that I will be in for an eventful day. Just when I finished lunch, the three friends. Or more of acquaintances were in my camp site. All chatting animatedly. Along with an annoying buzz around them. I only keep them as my friends because if not, I fear what I might do. Currently Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were all whispering why I hadn't moved for the past ten minutes, Blinking only twenty times. All the while getting a slimy foreboding feeling. But, that's when I saw it. A pair of yellow eyes. Much more sinister than I have ever seen before. The pair held black slits, and were a nasty lemon juice yellow. Sending shivers straight down my spine.

Inu= dog

Kitsune=fox

Jii-chan=grandpa

So what'd you think? Review Please! Reviewers gets a cookie!


	2. Scroll:2

I didn't know what to say or do really. Except knock my three friends out. And while acting like I still hadn't noticed our camps' intruder, wrote a swift note saying I left. And to tell my mom a certain thing like the past came up. She'll understand.

Moving slowly, I started walking away from the camp. I still hadn't trained in any form of martial arts. So as to only knowing the way of survival I spread my aura. And let it reach around the forest. Hopefully I went unnoticed by the mysterious man.

Leaning into my powers. I felt a small village. Hidden to most humans with a protection charm. Using a small step I made it look as though I was going to go the opposite direction. I watched as the black slitted eyes vanished. Most likely jumping ahead of me on the trail.

Waiting for them too be gone, I made quick use of my speed from the pasts' endless walking. And set forth to the small village. Not even five minutes in, I was knocked back by a strong force. Looking up my eyes met those of a dark black. Completely covered in a mask of emotions. The eyes were almost like the dark ice you steer clear of in an ice storm. Always unnoticed, but the most deadly.

Watching, almost as in slow motion, Kagome watched as the man's foot came crashing down on her abdomen. Releasing all the air kept within. Kagome's eyes fuzzed over as black dots splotched her vision.

Not wanting to give the enemy a possible advantage, Kagome kicked him where it hurts. Literally.

The man was soon left behind as Kagome ran towards the village once more. And there it was. So close within a hairs breath almost. Kagome kept her pace. Except was floundered soon.

With the hope of safety, Kagome left all her senses down. And soon noticed, that a large sharp, Knife-like object had been jammed into her leg. And something slimey was dripping off the end. Leaving a clear gooey residue. Following the trail Kagome met the same black slitted eyes. Glimmering with mirth.

But that wasn't what had sent shivers up Kagome's spine. It was the clear slime trail led to a long tongue. Protruding out of the creatures' mouth. Obvious joy was seen in his smirk.

And Kagome sat stunned. Long enough for the man, creature thing to extend it's neck, and mouth. His jaw clamped on her jugular. Leaving a new forming curse mark.

And as Kagome's vision faded to black, she again saw the black iced eyes, glancing at her with distaste. Before sliding out of her sight.

And with her hearing all that was momentarily left, Kagome heard many small shouts of the name Sasuke. Probably the owner of the new pair of eyes. The ones with black ice, and an emotional barrier.


	3. Scroll:3

Kakashi remembered his life as well as many ninja's should. But sometimes you wonder about a memory meant to stay hidden. Like now. There was his former deciple. Still assisting that god awful snake man.

But with a twist this time! Sasuke was helping Orochimaru in taking down a defenseless citizen. And before he could stop it, Naruto interjected within the fight. Shouts of Sasuke were racing throughout the air, as Naruto distracted Sasuke, And Sakura Kabuto. All that was left was Snake sanin.

And the sanin still held the girls' juggular within his hold. The blood dripping out of his mouth. While his poison seeped within. Acting fast Kakahi went to hit Orochimaru behind his head. But to no avail. He only met with air. And a trail of slime slithering down his backside. Apprehensivle, Kakashi took a look behind him. And sure enough. There was Orochimaru. Smiling with disgusting glee.

"I'll leave the girl. I have already done enough" His venom was still dripping out of the mouth. As Orochimaru plucked his mouth off the young maidens neck, and spoke his words. Then left in a blur. Taking his team with him. Kakashi watched as Naruto lept to follow them. But thankfully Sakura's hand came up and blocked him. Explaining why Kakshi was already making his way towards the village. Young un-known girl carried within a craddleing embrace.

The two young ninja's next found Kakashi pacing back and forth outside Lady Tsunade's office. As the two questioned why he was waiting outside. All they were answered was, " I a mnot allowed in right now, only females."

And when Naruto bluntly questioned why, Sakura relayed into him the reason for many differences in life. Mainly the protection of a female's modesty. Among other things.

Then when Naruto was successfully out cold for the time being, Sakura entered the ofdfice. Not to be seen until an hours time had passed. And only then to tell the only awake male that the young girl was going to be stable, and that men were allowed entrance. At which Naruto jumped up and entered. Brashly yelling at the top of his lungs.

"you idiot! She's asleep!" Sakua whispered. And then there was a small, feminin whisper.

"not anymore I'm not" The other five ninjas gazed strongly at the entrancing blue eyes. Seeming to pull you into their soul. Seeming to kill you with their depths.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET A VIRTUAL TAMA!


	4. Not Forgotten!

Hey all readers I have decided not to completely forget this story. (SORRY!)

Yes, I forgot.

SO with my pride as a writer I am determined to rewrite this!

It will still be a Kagome/ Gaara fiction though!

But stay patient and I promise to start re-uploading this within a few weeks!.

I just need to focus attention on this story again.

**So, any suggestions send them in a review or message me!**.


End file.
